Shadow lord
by kingofshadow
Summary: they locked him in Azkaban, they betrayed him, and with their betrayal they molded their own destruction, for they have unlocked the shadow lord. Eventual HHrDM Dark! Harry Evil! Harry Dark! Hermione
1. prologue

They called him a demon, the reincarnation of the devil, they say he had turned dark and never slept and never ate, he walked around at night and talked to the dead as he performed rituals so dark that that cannot even be mentioned. They were not far from the truth, and in fear of what they once called their hero, they locked him in azkaban. Harry Potter, once known as the chosen one, the man who defeated voldemort , had been betrayed and know he sat in a high security cell, sitting there, everyday becoming more and more powerful, everyday becoming less and less human. And in his imprisonment he had sat long and had gone more and more into his mind, until he had found his magical core, and he had become the heir of magic, and know the voice in the back of his head was the voice of magic itself, and now he sat waiting, waiting for the day when they would release him. that day had come.

Harry sat in the corner of his cell, his eyes glowing in the dark, never blinking never moving, always staring off into space. All of a sudden a noise sounded in the distance and those cold eyes snapped in the direction of the noise, he could hear footsteps coming his way, he could make out three different rhythms, three men coming his way.

"Where have the dementors gone, shoudn't they be standing guard?" Harry didnt even flinch when he heard that voice, the voice that had caused him so much pain. Dumbledores voice.

"They had stopped coming here ages ago, I guess even they get nervous as fuck when their around that bastard."

Harry smirked, the dementors aura had long since lost its effect on him, and the dementors realized that Harry can snap them like a twig, for they felt his power, the power of a god. They then left him alone.

"lumos."

The cell was lit by a light and Harry saw Dumbledore standing there in dark purple robes, looking more tired then harry had ever seen.

_he deserves it that bastard. _thought Harry.

Behind dumbledore were two guards in uniform who looked like their were gonna faint. and they had every right to. The broken man in the cell looked like the devil himself.Harry eyes glowed with raw magic yet they held no emotion, the were cold as ice, his eyes had sunkin into his skull and were slightly shadowed. his skin was pale as milk and was streched across his face. His cheekbones sharp and pronounced, his cheecks hollow. His jaw bone easily visible, his waist length jet black hair matted to his face, a tangled mess layered with grime and dust. he clothes ragged and tattered, the same robes he wore the day he was acussed of a crime to wich he was innocent. but by far the most scariest and frightening thing about him was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, it glowed a deep shade of red and was cleary visible through the thin layer of hair that was on his forehead. dumbledore looked at harry and then said in a tired tone

"Harry, I'll give one more chance, join the order, come back to he light side and we'll find space in our hearts to forgive you for what you did, please."

"Fuck off dumbledore, I'm not your pawn any more, now let me out, I know today is my release date."

One of the guards walked up and opened the prison cell door. Harry then walked down to the room and sighned his release form, as he stood straight Dumbledore put his hand on Harry shoulder and said in a demanding tone,

"Harry, your coming with me."

Harry then responded in a tone that sounded so evil that dumbledore backed away,

"you wish Dumblefuck," and then in a flash of light harry dispeared leaving dumledore gaping awestruck at the place were he was standing a second ago.

121212121212121212121212

Harry appeared right next to Potter Mansion, he looked up at the huge building and breathed, this was one one of the four houses excluding Godrics Hollow, that had been passed on to him when he came of age, along with the full family fortune. along with the title of head of house and a hundred of other family names that branched of from the Potter house. Harrys lungs burned with the fresh air, fresh air he hadnt breathed in 17 years, 17 years wasted in Azkaban.a voice then speaked, a voice that sounded as if a hundred different people were speaking at the same time, but it all came togethter to make one sweet melody, as if it was meant to be, the voice of magic._ but now we can finally have our revenge, and we can put our plan into motion. the world will bow at our feet._

"But is it worth it?" aked Harry to the air.

_of course Harry, you were betrayed and now they will know what the full power of a dark lord is. You were born from light and thrown into darkness, and with this they molded their own destruction. you are powerful Harry, and I will guide you down the path of legend, your name will be written down in history and you will be remembered for years to come._

"but is that what i want?"

_yes_

1212121212121212

The order all sat their gaping at Dumbledore, how was this possible, they were positive that Dumbledore would be able to bring him to their side, that he would drag him to headquarters if he had to. But now Dumbledore said that he had somehow disapeared from Azkaban, and even Dumbledore, the smartest and most powerful wizard in the world didnt know how he did it.

"Dumbledore, with harry on the loose and all these death eaters running around we could be looking at the rise of a new dark army." said Arthur Weasley. He was one of the people who believed full heartedly that harry had gone completely dark. Remus then spoke up in an angry tone. 

"Now hold on, we dont even know were Harry has gone, he could simply need a little time to think."

"He had seventeen years in azkaban to think."

"its a little difficult to think when youre surrounded by dementors."

"He wasn't, they left him years ago, his power was too much even for them." Dumbledore spoke up in a grave tone.

"What do you mean his power was too much?" asked Molly in a scared voice.

"I'm under the impression that Harry's power has reached maximum dark potential, I believe that he is more powerful than even voldemort."

"But how is that posible professor?" asked a frightned Hermione.

"I wish I knew child, I wish I knew."


	2. a strange meeting

Draco walked down Knocturn Alley with a sneer on his face, the fool at Dark Materials was

supposed to send him an amulet to enhance his dark potential weeks ago and it still hasn't

arrived, oh how he was going to pay, no one does that to Draco Malfoy, no one. As he

entered the dark shop he saw Goris , the man who was supposed to send the amulet, talking to

another figure. The man he was talking to was wearing a pitch black cloak and his face was in

shadows. Gorgis's fce was pale and he looked rather frightened.

"Yes sir, it shall be deliverd to you by tommorow." Gorgin whispered in fear.

"Don't listen to the fool, he promised me the same thing a week ago and my order still hasn't

arrived," commented Draco in frustaration and anger.

"Oh Master Malfoy how good to see you again, I am truely sorry, you see i ran into-."

"Shut it you lousy shitbag," Draco then reached into his robes to pull something out but hen

he realised something, "Shit, I forgot my wand, your a damn lucky bastard Gorgin."

Some color went back into his face but he paled even more when he heard a smooth evil

sounding voice say

"Allow me," it was the stranger.

"Of course," said Malfoy with a smirk on his face. The man then walked out of the shadows

and Dracos eyes widened in amazment.

"crucio"


	3. of coursenot

"never took you for he type to perform unforgivables Potter," said Draco with a smirk.

"Never took you for the type to forget your wand ferret," said harry in a cold emotionles

voice.

Draco looked at Harry, he was so different from the child with whom he used to have a

childhood grudge with, he had lost the innocent look in his eyes and replaced it with nothing

but power. His hair was slicked back like dracos and was then tied into the customary

pureblood ponytail. His face was as pale as the moon and his cheecks were hoolow and his

cheeckbones pronounced. He had grown from a small scrawny and shy little 11 year old into

something completely different. The only thing that Draco recognized about him was his scar,

if it wasn't fort he scar he would have thought Voldemort had returned. Draco then looked

down at Gorgin, he was lying on the floor crying from Harrys crucio.

"Do you think we should let him live to tell the tale," said Draco with a cold chuckle.

"Of course," replied Harry.

"Oh thank you kind master. Thank you so much," cried Gorgin.

"Not. Avada Kedavra!" Gorgins Lifeless body then fell at harrys feet, only met by the cold

laughter of the two men.

1212121212121212121

"Tell me , hows it like not having a Dark Lord pushing you around all the time?"

"Quite well thanks to you," replied Malfoy in a calm voice.

"Well thats about to change, Imperio!"


	4. The beggining

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley humming to herself, she had just got a promotion at her job at the ministry and she coudn't wait to go shopping with all the new money she just got. She was now head of the Department of Mysteries, of course she coudn't let anyone, except maybe Dumbledore now this, it was classified always who was head of such a dark department.

Her happy mood was ruined when all of a sudden there were hundreds of load pops as figures dressed in blood red robes wearing pure white masks appeared out of nowhere. The battle for Diagon Alley had begun.

121212121212

Hermione was crouching underneath a large chunk of wall with a group of aurors and White Army soldiers. The White Army was a large group of aurors and others who had came together to wage a full scale war with Voldemort. After Harry defeated Voldemort the Army, wich consisted of a couple thousand people, had been given the papers and word to be a full army, the first wizard army in 300 years. Hermione was a member of this army, she had called in her men to fight the battle against the Death Eaters. Ever since Voldemort died the Death Eaters went about killing everybody and anything in their path. Around half of the Death Eaters had been captured so far but the ones that were on the loose now were of Voldermorts inner circle and outer circle commanders, some of the deadliest wizards alive, and all of them were here now attacking Diagon Alley with all their force.

A large explosion sounded to the left and Hermione quickly jumped out of the way, however her teammates weren't as fast and all died in the flames. Hermione stood up and looked at the charred and bloody remains of her former comrades and friends. She then looked around Diagon Alley, everything was on fire and spells shot out in all directions,nothing remained of what was once Diagon Alley, peoples bodys littered the floor which was more like a pool of blood, the sight itself of all the death and gore was enough to make Hermione puke if she wasn't in the middle of battle. She then heard a high shrill laugh from behind her. She turned around to see, standing there, the Queen of pain, the wife of Lord Voldemort, the woman who killed Hermiones parents, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione without thinking sent the darkest and most painful curse she could think of at Bellatrix.

" Torgifus!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, Bellatrix, not expecting such a Dark spell from Hermione screamed as the pitch black ball of energy from Hermiones wand hit her right in between her breasts.

The whole Alley stopped their various Duels and killing sprees to all stare at the Queen of Pain, the woman who took pleasure from pain, who orgasmed when someone put a crucio on her, the woman who was said to be more insane then even Voldemort, kneeling there in the middle of a battlefield, blood pouring from her mouth and nose, deep cuts opening and bleeding freely all over her body, her skin rotting as it turned a greyish green color. Standing there in front of Bellatrix with a wand poinetd at Lestranges forehead was sight more fearful then the Queen of pain at her feat, Hermiones eyes had gone fom a beutifal pale blue to pitch black, her hair had become long, jet black and wavy as it flew around propeled by an inviisble wind. And then she said in a rough demonic voice

"How does it feel to kneel at a mudbloods feet, me being the last sight you will ever see. Knowing that you demise was caused at the hands of Hermione Granger the mudblood."

Bellatrix looked up at Hermione and lunged at her, blood flying everywhere, murder in her eyes,. Hermione then said in a calm and evil voice.

"Reducto." A red mist then covered Bellatrixs head as her now headless body fell to the floor.

Pops then sounded as the Death Eaters apparated away, their leader fallen. Hermione looked around at the many awestruck faces, and then she fainted. Before her body hit the ground she disapeared in a flash of light, making some of the people around her faint as well, however they didn't disapear.

12121212121212

Harry potter sat in a large room on a dark mahogany throne like chair, before him was a death eater in dark red robes, his white mask in his hands, his hair was long and platinum blonde, his face thin, old and wise. This man was Lucius Malfoy, and at the moment he was under Harry Potters impirio.

"Did you manage to aquire the amulet Malfoy?" asked Harry in a dark and cold voice.

"Yes milord, we ran into some resistance however, Dumbledore was there, he seemed to expect our arrival, we lost Dolohov and Blackfire, Greyback was captured, they used some wierd spell on him, he just seemed to obey their order like a dog."

"Did they now, this will need some looking into, Malfoy, gather your remaining death eaters we're going to go get Greyback, he knows too much."

"Milord, the men, they'll get suspicious, the attack on Diagon Alley was too organised, now this, they'll probably think theres a new dark lord I am taking orders from, or that I am trying to rule."

"Let them think what they want to think, I will reveal myself later today to the remaining death eaters, I will then bind them to my soul and they will be mine, those who refuse will die a horrible and painful death, now go Malfoy, gather the men." Malfoy then got up to go ad gather the men, "Oh and one more thing Malfoy, Crucio."

1212121212121212

Silverhorn fort was an old prison sitting in the middle of a large lake on an island, it was also now the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix, Dumbledore had found the ruined prison after they were kicked out by Harry from Grimauld place. They had refurnished it on the inside but on the outside it looked as old as ever. It was in here were they were now interogating Fenrir Greyback.

"Who is he new Dark Lord you dog," said Arthur, the war had truly changed him, mentally and physicly, the death of Fred, Ron and Ginny had truly shaken him.

"There is no new Dark fuckin Lord you weasel," Fenrir Growled. At that moment Remus walked in, the first thing he did was take out a mean looking dagger ran up to Greyback and stabbed him with all his force in the chest. Greyback roared and tried with all his might to break his boands and bite and rip Remus to pieces, he was unsucseful. Right at that moment the fort shook so hard that Remus and Arthur fell and Greybacks chair toppled over.

12121212121212

Draco walked down the hall of fort Silverhorn at a fast pace, he had just recieved word from his father that Fort Silverhorn was going to be attacked. Draco had infiltrated the order of the pheonix during the war to spy for Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore being the trusting fool that he was accepted Draco with open arms truely believing that he had turned light, he had invited 2 spies into his ranks, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

Draco ran into his room and threw his trunk open, he quickly took out his Death Eater battle robes and threw them on as the castle shook with a mighty force that threw Draco of his feat.

112121212121212112

Dumbledore was sitting back on his large fluffy sofa in his suite in Fort Silverhorn. He sighed as he closed his eyes, he then lifted his hands and snapped his fingers. A house elf then appeared right next to his sofa with a pop.

"Bring me some... carebella red wine Kiki." Dumbledore said with his eyes still closed. Kiki popped away and then came back seconds later with a bottle of wine. Dumbledorethen took the bottle and looked at the bottle, his eyes lit up with fire as he lifted the bottle and brought down upon the elfs head. The elf fell on the floor with tears in her eyes as Dumbledore roared.

"I told you Carebellas not Gorgins, too bad someone killed him or I would have killed him myself for selling me such bad wine. You stupid good for fuckin nothing elf." Dumbldore wipped out his wand prepared to curse Kiki into oblivion when all of a sudden the castle shook so hard that he fell down.

112121212121212121212

Arthur yelled as he ran towards the onslaught of Death Eaters, they had been holding them back for almost to hours, but they were outnumbered, and all of the death eaters were trained and were using powerful dark curses, most of the order were newly recruited and were fresh in the world of death and war. They death eaters had finally breached the walls and swarming inside the castle.

"Serolius" yelled Arthur as a purple light flew out of his wand, however he didn't see if the spell hit its target when all of sudden a large hand grabbed his neck and threw him back. Arthur yelled as he crashed into the wall and slid down groaning. He looked and and he immediatly felt his heart speed up. Standing in front of him was a man about two times as big a your average man, his eyes on fire, saliva and blood dripping from his mouth, his muscles bulging, Fenrir Greyback had escaped.

Arthur quickly got up and ran towards his wand only to be met by Greybacks foot on his face. He flew back into the wall as he tasted blood in his mouth and felt his nose crack. Fenrir walked towards Arthur and punched him with all his force in the mouth, blood flew out of his mouth and he heard a pop as Fenrir broke Arthurs jaw. Greyback grabbed Arthur by his collar and pulled him up and then slammed Arthur against the wall, hard. And then Fenrir opened his mouth to reveal his two large fang like teeth and bit Arthur on the neck, Drinking his blood like water. A silky and cold voice then called from behind Greyback.

"Put him down Greyback, it's time to go." Fenrir Dropped Arthur to the floor, blood slowly dripped from his mouth onto his chin as he stepped aside. Arthur looked up, he had two large holes on the side of his nack and blood was pouring from them, his face was pale and he was shaking as he slowly died, he looked up at the black robed figure that slowly approached him, his hood was up and his face in shadows. The man raised his black wand and said in his cold voice.

"Goodbye Mr.Weasley, I never wanted our relationship to end this way, but you put his upon yourself. Avada Kedavra."

12121212121212121212

Hermione appeared in a clearing in the middle of dark twisted woods, she had returned to normal and now she looked up and the full blast of what she did hit her, but she didn't feel regret or grief, no she felt the oppoesite, the feeling of killing like that had felt good, really good. Hermione stood up and looked around. By the looks of it she was in the middle of an evil looking forest it was then that she spotted in the shadows of the woods an outline of a person. The person then stepped into the moonligh and Hermione then saw that was an old man who was leaning on a tall black and twisted staff, and on the top of the staff was a crystal ball with what looked like glowing red sand swirling around in it. The man had a long silver beard like Dumbledores however his was far longer and reached farther than his knees, and this man was even taller than Dumbledore. His eyes hoever seemed to glow red just like the sand and just like, Voldemorts.

"I see the third member of the trio has finally arrived, the prophecy is now nearly complete. When the three of you will be together that will be a day of days," said the creepy old man in a wise and old voice.

"Rons dead sir, there is no trio, okay and Harrys a dark bastard now so I have no idea what youre talking about." Replied Hermione in a frustrated voice.

"Oh I talk not of your golden trio, Ron was never supposed to be there, the prophecy was decieved at that point in time. No, I talk of a Different Trio, a darker trio. Destined to be together, since the day you were born, your fates interwined by the prophecy."

"What is thi prophecy you keep talking about."

"Ah yes the prophecy, in ancient prophecy made by the first trio of shadows, a prophecy that for many years was translated over and over, everytime a different meaning a different ituation, but now the prophecys true meaning has been found and it is nearly complete. For the last member of the last trio still lives and he must be finished by the memeber of your trio, for you and Harry have done your part."

"The shadow trio, but the last trio was hundreds of years ago," said Hermione as if stating the obvious. "It can't be possible that one of them are still alive, is it?"

The old man gave a small little chuckle and then said laughing "My dear, that was the last recorded trio, they have been living and dying for years, away from prying ears and eyes. Now is he time for the shadow lord to claim what is his and reveal himself as he conquers the former lord, and thus completes his destiny as he kills all those who betrayed him."

"May I ask who is the Shadow Lord." Said Hermione.

"My dear, the Shadow Lord is Harry Potter, he came into his power when he killed the Holder of the Power, Tom Riddle. You unleashed your power when you killed the Lady of the Dark, Bellatrix Lestrange, now you are the Lady, but before the prohecy is complete your Holder must kill the former Lord of shadow, the last piece of the old trio. Draco Malfoy must kill Albus Dumbledore. He knows this, for he has already found this place, he has spoken to me and I have told him what he must do, he will complete this part of his life soon, soon it will be complete, and my purpose in this world will be finished and I will finally be able to sleep."

1212121212121212121

Dumbledore stood there looking around at the many dead bodies that were lined up in front of Fort Silverhorn. He shood have expected the attack on the fort. So many lives were lost in the battle. He then heard a loud shout filled with greef and sorrow.

"Dad!!!" it was George. Dumbldore closed his eyes and silently swore to himself, the weasleys, his strongest supporters, were all either dead, broken with the deaths of their family, or had turned on him. He walked up to Arthurs dead body. It truly was a sad sight, to think one died in such a way. His robes were ripped and bloody, his face was beaten, his nose shattered in such a way one could see little shards of bone sticking out of his skin. His lips were cut from being hit in the mouth, his eye jaw was bent at such a strange angle that one could see that it was broken beyond repair, not that he would need it. The worst sight however was his neck, on his neck were two huge holes right next to eachother, blood staines surrounding them. But that wasn't the strangest thing about his dishevled form. In the center of his chest was a perfect circular burn, the burn wasn't deadly, not enough to kill a peron, heck it wasn't enought to even leave a scar, it was simply a light burn in the center of his chest. It was then that it hit Dumbledore, he recognized that burn. It was the same burn that he found on Borgin when he went to get his money back for selling him wine that nearly turned to vinegar. Dumbledore was then drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Proffesor, we have a slight problem, I think they took Remus, we can't find him anywhere" sighed Moody, his rough demeanor gone.

"It seems we lost both our werewolves, and lost many others as well, this is bad, truly bad."

112121212121212121

Dumbledore stood in front of his window at Hogwarts, looking at the dawn of a new day. He then said to the air as if speaking to someone.

"End it Draco fufill your destiny, I fear not death." Draco stepped out of the shadows dressed in the dark red death eater robes, his hood down and his mask nowhere to be found. Dumbledore turned around and faced him man to man. He then raised his arms to his sides, tilted his head backwards, closed his eyes and said silently.

"May the next dawn bring mythic change."

Draco raised his wand and whispered.

"sorry old man."Dumbledore chuckled.

"Death is but the next great adventure Draco."

"Reducto Maximus!" Draco barked, the spell hit Dumbledore in the chest, blood flew out of his mouth as he flew into the window, shattered it, and began his 43 storey decent.

1212121212121212121

Harry Potter walked into the holding cell of Remus Lupin, he looked down at the poor man, Harry new that the man believed in him, thought he was still good. He knew that Remus didn't want to make the same mistake twice, but Remus didn't try hard enough. He simply threw in a word every now and then protecting Harry. However Harry, no, Lord Potter didn't want to simply kill him like he did the others, he was going to give him a chance, a chance to prove himself worthy and join Harry. Harry, without even raising his hand or even touching his wand then muttered.

"Ennervate."

Remus shaked and slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Harry and whispered

"Harry, Harry is that you, what... what are you doing here?"

"You are my prisoner Remus, you don't have to stay that way though. The ony reason your not dead is because you always believed in me, and I appreciate that."

"So you have turned dark Harry, I see my trust in you was misplaced Harry, your father would have beem disapointed," Replied Remus groaning in pain as he talked.

" I never killed all those muggles, I didn't even know such rituals existed," Harry waved his hand and Remus sighed in relief as the pain disapeared. "I was set up by Dumbledore because I was getting too powerful, he pretends that he was just as surprised and he was positive that I had turned, he was losing his grip on everybody and that was the only way that he could get them back under control. He succeeded."

"Dumbledore, he would never do that!" Replied Remus not wanting to believe Dumbledore could do such vile things.

"You would be surprised," said Harry as he sat Down next to Remus, still not showing any emotion, "In a way you can consider Dumbledore as bad as Tom."

"Tom?" asked Remus, question in his eyes.

"You see, Dumbledore didn't even tell you who Voldemort is, I think you have every right to know who your greatest enemy was. Listen to me Remus, there is alot of things that Dumbledore has kept hidden from everybody and I wish to reveal the truth to everybody, however I can't do that alone. Remus, will you join me in my efforts to bring truth and justice back into this world that has fallen into the hands of a man who cares for nothing but himself. He has manipulated everybody in such a way noone would have thought possible, and he knows far more then he lets on."

"I will Harry, and I think I now some people who will gladly join our ranks."

1212121212121212121212

A man sat in a dark shadowy cave. In the center of the cave was a circle of candles, creating in eerie circle of light. Inside the formation of candles were wierd lines and drawings and they were glowing a bright shade of red, the strange man stepped into the light illuminating his face and clothing. His face was gaunt and his eyes were so dark that they were almost black. His hair was was suprisingly well kept and pulled back into a ponytail. His clothing was simply black wide pants held up by a plain black belt. His muscles were well defined and his eight pack clearly visible. His figure was covered in amazing tatoos varying from fire breathing demons to angels playing harps to brave soldiers praying at alars. The man sighed as he turned around and walked to the back of the cave, he opend a door that was hidden in the darkness of the cave. He walked into the room that was hidden behind the door, immediatly light appeared out of nowhere revealing a room with a comfortable looking bed, a desk littered with papers and calculations, and a bookshelf stuffed to explosion point with books holding all sorts of information. This man lide down on the bed and once again sighed, for his man was Srius Black. He had been rescued from the veil by Dumbledore, however the veil was a strange place, it allowed him to view the past and present and see everything. Sirius had seen what treachery Dumbledore had done, he had seen what Harry had become when he killed Voldemort, learned about the real prophecy, not the fake one that Dumbledore had put at the department of mysterys to perposly fool Voldemort and Harry thus allowing at least one of them if not both of them to fall, all to his benefit. When they pulled him out of the veil he had stormed of in a rage not speaking a word to anyone, they searched for him to no avail. Many considered the rescue mission a waste of time and effort, it was also their biggest mistake. Sirius had ever since that day six years ago trained and trained and performed ritual over ritual so on that day when harry would be let out he would prove his loyalty and fight with him against the injustice that Dumbledore had done, he would bet he parent Harry never had, the only person that knew were he was and he kept in contact with was Remus, he didn't tell him everything but they kept together at friendly terms.

It was then that he heard and felt the rock blocking the entrance to his cave start to move. He shot out of bed and grabed his wand, noone exept him had the password to his cave, the rock was guarded by the most powerful wards he could find. He ran out and into the main cave to find that the lines in the center of the candle were gone, It was then tha he realised something, Harry. Harrys voice then echoed down the cave,

"Sirius, dear old Sirius, I have come for you, Remus is here as well."

12112121212121

An old man with a long snowy beard that reached to about his knees was seated in front of a large and grand desk, he had a black quill in his hand and was wiriting furiously on a piece of black parchment in bright green letters. He all of a sudden stood up and looked around. The man was wearing dark purple robes with strange runes sorounding the edges. His face and hands were wrinkled, he had long fingers and his nails were about an inch long, his eyes however were a bit suprising considiring how dark everything else about him was, his eyes were bright golden. The room this man was in was just as strange, the room was huge and circular, there was no door and no windows, there were wierd machines thrown around the room and other things like refrigarators, engines, swords and other things that just seemed to be in there for no good reason, and in the center was a large circular tablet that seemed to be glowing green. The strange man walked unto this tablet and in a flash of green light he disapeared.

1212121212121212121

A security guard was patrolling the halls of the musuem of ancient relics, on the way he ran into his fellow guard.

"Ay Tom, do ya see anythin here that looks worthy of bein stolen," said one of the guards.

"Apart from that big-"then there was a big flash of silver light and both guards fell to the floor, their heads, arms and legs viciously ripped off and lying in a pool of blood next to them.

The strange bearded man then appeared without a sound right next to the bloody remains of the guards. A black arrow of light then flew out of the shadows and at the man, he then jumped out of the way with practised finisse as the wall behind him exploded with the force of the spell. He landed perfectly on his feet and shot a red ball of light out of his wand as his robes flew around him. The spell disapeared in mid air. There was a loud THUD that echoed in the musuem halls. A robed figure then appeared sprawled on the floor. The bearded man walked up to the figure but then turned around with lightning fast speed and thrusted his wand into the air creating a loud crack in the air. A man then appeared in mid air with a flurry of robes and landed on the floor. His chest had a huge hole in it, as if his chest exploded, and blood was everywhere. The bearded man looked around, he then took of at a run, hoping he wasn't too late if they were already here.

Harry potter was standing in front of a long stretch of wall, in the center was a statue of a knight in armor saluting, in his hand was a longsword that was above his head. The statue was old and cracked in many places, yet this statue was far more valuable then your average person might think. Harry raised his hand and was about to touch the statue when a voice then called out.

"Stop, you do that and it will severe the strings of the prophecy, please Harry, don't do this. It's not worth it, I know what you want to do and I'm telling you now, you are going to doom this world."

" You had no right to put those monitors on my magical essence Nicholas, you should have thought about the consinquences." Harry then put his palm on the life sized statues chest and although he whispered Nicholas heard him perfectly.

" Ekaw dnegel fo eht kcalb dlrow dna evig em ruoy dnah." Light filled the room as the statue started to glow a bright yellow light, the light then died down and instead of a statue there stood a man in knights armor with a huge sword, the man in the armor walked down from his podium in the wall and kneeled to Harry, and his voice ringed out around the room.

"You have unlocked me fromm y imprisonment, as a blood dept I, Sir Salazar Slytherin, give you my hand."

121212121212121212

The strange old man with red glowing eyes stood in the ruins of the musuem, invisible of course, staring at the dead bodies of his men, Harry's men, his former apprentices men, and Dumbledores men. He and Harry were Allies, Dumbledore and Nicholas were allies and their enemies. The man sighed, this was an unnecessary battle that occured here, but in the end they got what they needed, the Holder of the Power from the first trio, now all they need is the Lady from the trio. He sighed, Draco had failed in his mission, the original prophecy was already broken. Only the man knew it, thats why he had told Harry that small secret about how Slytherin was still alive, and they needed to rescue him. He didn't tell Harry that Slytherin was never supposed to be released, that doing so would destroy the prophecy, he didn't tell him that the prophecy was already shatterd and severed, by non other then Severus Snape. The potions master had saved Dumbledore by Levitating to the floor when he landed, however the event ended when Dumbledore killed Snape, transfigured him to look like Dumbledore, and fled. The Red Eyed Man knew this because he was there and he was watching to make sure Draco did what he was supposed to do, he didn't. The strange man couldn't reveal himself outside of the clearing so he couldn't tell anyone Dumbledore was still alive due to the bonds that the Lady of the first trio had put on him, however when they found her his rath and fury shall be unleashed.

1212121212121212121212

Dumbledore stood on in island in the middle of a huge lake, the lake was extremely foggy making hard to see more than a few feet. The island Dumbledore was on was pretty bare except for one black and twisted tree in the center. However the island was not devoid of life. Apart from Dumbledore there was around 60 wizards in white robes with their hoods up, wearing bright golden masks, these men were assortments of people who were truely loyal to Dumbledore, or unwillingly controlled by Dumbledore through his many manipulations. These men were only a small piece of the full army Dumbledore had at his command. Draco thought he had killed him, he was in for a big surprise, This was only the begging of a war wich would destroy and break the world, a war wich would make World War 2 pale in comparison. The most terrible war in the history of man.


	5. The beggining part II

Hogwarts stood grand and mighty, its many turrets and towers cutting into the night.. However on the tallest tower was happening the most interesting thing. On the tower a man stood, holding his wand into the air, and from his wand sparks flew into the air, every time a different color, and seconds after sparks flew out of random points in the forest and mountains, reflecting the colors of the sparks the man on the tower shot. All of a sudden the man disapeared as a group of people walked up on the tower, it was Nicholas Flamel and Mad-Eye Moody.

"I wonder were Albus disapeared to," growled Moody.

"He is alive and well, at the moment he is hiding in-" Moody interupted Nicholas as he pushed him out of the way and shot a stunner in the direction where the man was, the stunner disapeared in mid air, however it did not hit ist target as an invisibility cloak floated to the ground with a burn near it edge, satanding next to it however was none other than, Sirius Black.

"Why Alastor, your reaction was a bit late, don't ya think. Or are you just getting old?" Sirius remarked.

"Torfigus," Alastor barked, the spell missed its target again. Sirius jumped off the tower and yelled.

"Accio glass eye," Moodys eccentric blue glass eye then flew out of his skull and into his hand as he fell. Moody and Flamel ran to the edge and peered over only to find no one there.

12121212121212

The grand hall of the Potter Mansion was filled with a yell of such evil proportion that it can make the bravest Gryffindor fall down and piss his pants in fright. Harry Potter had just discovered from his Godfather that Albus Dumbledore was still alive. This meant that the prophecy wasn't complete and that Draco had failed, the prophecy was know destroyed; for the prophecy stated that if the attempt to kill the former lord failed, the prophecy will be destroyed, and everybody will be left to walk their own paths, this meant that hundreds of years of careful planning and plotting had gown down the drain. This also meant that hogwarts was still under Dumbledores control and that-

"Sirius, move the men out now, get them here now, GO!!!" Sirius ran out of the hall as harry ran the other way and into a hidden door. He ran up the stairs and and appeared in a large corridor, he took off down the corridor and turned many turns and went up and down loads of stairs, he finally arrived at two large oak doors stamped with the potter crest. Harry threw open the doors to reveal a large and grand bedroom. Harry ran to the otherside of the room and threw open another set of doors and sprinted into a huge walk in closet, he then pullled out a set of pure black silky robes with grey desighnes stiched all over it. He dawned them, putt he hood up, put on his mask, attached his wands to the various hidden straps, then he put on an outer robe and then vanished without a sound.

121212121212 121212121

The once stunning and amazing village of hogsmeade was now the sight of an amazing battle. A battle wich would be written in legends and be remembered for years to come. The buildings in the village were all burning, spells were flying everywhere. Bodies could be seen everwhere. If someone would be watching the battle they would notice that the two sides that were fighting eachother seemed to be both evil, they were both using unforgivabels, and both of them were robed and hooded. One side was were wearing blood red robes with red masks while another side were wearing white robes with gold masks. It was in this battle that Hermione now found Herself.

"James, take your men around the village, hit the white from behind, Mckully take your guys around that house over there, come out on my signal and unleash hell on the WHITES, stun anyone who comes around. Now go." The white army had been called in, actually it was just Hermione and her new men...and woman.

"Hermione, backed up with the remainder of the group slowly crept, behind the red group, the death eaters. A random AK then flew past Hermiones ear and hit one of Hermiones group. She quickly stood up and yelled.

"Torfigus," she was glad to see the spell hit its target. She smirked as she saw black smoke emerge from under the robes. That blood boiling curse truly was a nasty one. She then quickly moved out of the way and screamed, "Tyomna," sending the curse in a random direction, permanetly blinding whoever it hit. She she aimed another curse but then felt a hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned around and threw her knee at full blast into between the mans legs recieving a satisfying oof. The man fell and slamed into the wall of a building. Hermione raised her wand and quickly screamed the first spell that came to her mind.

„Avada Kedavra"

121212121212121212

Draco threw spell after spell, curse after curse at his enemies, the white robes and army. He stood by his father fighting off the overwhelming force of his foes. His father had told him there was a new Dark Lord, and he praid to god that he would come to help. It seems god heard him because at that momement a figure in pure black wavy robes and a loud smooth and cold voice filled the air, a voice so evil sounding that it made Draco tremble in awe.

„Show yourself Dumblefuck, or are you pissin in your pants because your scared as fuck. Come on, you always said-„ just then the ground the hooded man was standing on exploded in a burst of flames. Draco held his breath as the flames and dust cleared but then he saw a blurry figure walking from the mess, a blue ball flew out of the cloud and explode in a flash of bright light. Draco fell to the floor and quicly stood back up, there standing in front of him was harry potter, wearing ripped robes, with his wand pointed at none other than... Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore also had his wand pointed at Harrys chest, their eyes were locked and intense, they were staring at each other so hard that one could see sparks, and there actually was. Black electricity flowed around their bodies and connected as it got more intense. Black lightning flew from the cage of energy and hit a random Death Eater, he stood there for a second, his hand on his chest were he had been hit. A shower of blood and flesh rained upon the awe-struck people as the Death Eater exploded. More of those falshes of black energy flew out hitting a couple more people, Dumbledore and Potter didn't move as they stood there, staring. Then in as faster than the blinck of an eye Albus jumed away breaking the connection causing another huge explosion to happen. Draco barely saw Potter fly into a nearby burning building and some of the burning roof collapes. Draco ran to the building doging curses as he tried to get there as fast as he can. Just as he was a few feet from the pile of flaming rubble when it shook and with a loud BOOM!!! The wood flew through the air and standing there in the middle of the fire was a sight as frightening as the devil himself. Harry Potters eyes were black, his scar glowing a bright red, his long hair flying around his head propelled by an invisible wind, a maniacal grin plastered on his face. The whole battelfield went silent, all that could be heard was the cackel of the fire and the faint footsteps as the demon walked through the flames toward Dumbledore, who Draco thought fort he first time in his life looked scared. Harry then disapeared and appeared a mere foot away from the frightened old wizard. He then raised his had, showing his palm to Dumbledores face, a sound like the crack of a whip sounded as Dumbled flew back, a fountain of blood flying in the air as the old man stumbled and right before he hit the ground he twisted and in a flurry of robes Disapeared. Pops filled the air as the figures in white robes disapparated. Potter disapeared as silently as he appeared to the sound of the death eaters also disapparating.

1212121212121212121212

Dumbledore apeared in his office at hogwarts with a swish of a cloak and stumbled towards a mirror and looked at his reflection. His nose was shattered and one could see the bones of his nose poking out, similar to Arthurs. Going verticaly from his forhead to his chin was a deep cut, and to the left of the cut on his forehead, burned into his skin, was the mark of the house of Potter. And on the right was... the lightning bolt scar that Harry Potter had. Dumbledore yelled in pure hatred, at that momement fawkes disapeared in a flash of flames forever leaving Dumbledore, at that moment the wand of Albus Dumbledore went from a light reddish brown to pure black, at that moment a new Albus Dumbledore would walk out of that office openly declare a full scale war on Harry Potter.

1212121212121212121212

Proffesor Mcgonegald stood in the ruins of Hogsmeade sadly looking at all the dead bodies that were being lined up. Students, proffesors, aurors, and many others layed in that line. She felt anger and hate at the people who did this well up in her chest but she quickly pushed those emotions back down. She heard footsteps sounding behind her and turned around to see Albus walking towards her.

„Oh my god, Albus what did he do to your face." Minerva squeaked which was extremely unlike her.

„He has marked me with an ancient spell-„

„Albus, Albus what should we do, should I call, oh my GOD!! Your face," screamed Tonks, pointing her finger at Dumbledores face.

„ It is simply a scar caused by Harry Potter, a traitor to us all. He has truely broken my heart that he has chosen such a path." Dumbledore lied, it wasn't simply a mark, and Dumbledore knew that Harry was innocent and he was the traitor, but right know he didn't really care.

„ I never would have thought that such a sweet young boy like Harry can turn into such a monster." Minerva remarked sadly.

„ I'm sure we can still turn him back to our side," said Tonks hopefully, recovered from the shock.

„It is too late, we are going to have to go to war with a demon named Harry James Potter."


	6. Dubledores mistake and an emotion found

Lorden Deadwalker slowly crept down a small tunnel. He muttered something under his breath about „Damn goblin tunnels." He stopped as a bit of rock fell from the roof and he heard a faint voice say something he coudn't decipher. Lorden growled and kept going, He finaly saw a light and hurried his pace, and got to a place were he could finally stand, he was standing next to a ladder and about 12 feet above him was a slightly broken trapdoor through wich grey sunlight was streaming. Deadwalker secured the large staff that was stapped to his back and then, ignoring the ladder, jumped about five feet in the air and latched onto the rock, and began climbing up to the trapdoor.

The trapdoor popped open in the middle of a destroyed building and Lorden climbed out. He silently crept to a window and looked out. The sky was filled with grey cloud with thin rays of grey light poking out. A slight drizzle was coming down into the extremly foggy air giving the whole scene an extremely eerie feeling. Lorden could make out a long line of dead bodies being lined up and smirked. He sat down a rested against the wall. He pulled up the sleeve on his left arm to reveal, instead of the dark mark, a bright red lighting bolt shaped scar. He traced it with his finger and sighed, the new dark lord Harry Potter had replaced the dark mark with his own two days ago after the attack on the headquarters of the blasted order. It was a painful ritual that was performed by using Lucius Malfoys mark, by transforming his Potter managed to transform everybodys. Warbeck had refused and had got her head blown straight off. It was just then that he felt a slight jolt of pain on his arm and the Mark got slightly black. Deadwalker got up quickly and drew his staff, and gripped it tightly, He then felt a second jolt and ran towards the door.

1212121212121212

Albus walked around looking at the ruins of Hogsmeade, he felt a sharp twinge of pain on his forehead and reached up and touched his new scar. He looked at his fingers and saw they were red with blood. He then felt as if his head was split open as his scar was filled witth searing pain, he fell to the floor and shut his eyes as he tried to not yell, Potters voice then filled his head.

„How do you like the feeling Dumblefuck, hurts doesn't it. Thats what I had to go through everyday thanks to your damn fake prophecy." The pain then increased twicefold and Dumbledores eyes shot open and he saw standing there barely visible in the fog Harry Potter. Dumbledore then raised his trembling hand and tried to say something before he fainted.

1212121212121212

Hagrid lifted a large chunk of roof and threw to the side revealing the crushed bodies of a mother and a small child. Hagrid lifted their bodies and cried in a loud voice.

„ Wha' kind a' monster can do this." He gently lifted the bodies and brought them to the long line of dead bodies and slowly brought them down. He then wiped away a large tear and was about to turn around when he saw the door to the now destroyed Hogsmeade inn blast open and a pale man with long blonde hair run out with a staff in his hand. He stuck the staff in the ground and was about to disapparate when a stunner hit him and he fell to the floor unconcious. It was too late however as the staff started to glow a dark red light and black flames started to circle the staff. Hagrid heard Alastor swear and turned around to see him pale and shaking, Hagrid asked him what was going on and he replied in a fearful and quiet tone.

„ Necromancy."

212121212121212121212

Dumbledore woke up to screams and groaned as he stood up, he then looked up and was met with the corpse of Kingsly Shacklebolt staring at him, half his head sliced off, exposing his brains, his eyes blank and his skin rotten. Albus drew his wand and screamed.

„Inferio litus." A large ring of fire then surounded Dumbledore and the undead backed away and stumbled, his brains flying out. Dumbledore quicly turned around only to see hundreds of undead slowly walking to Hogwarts, the gates to the school however were sealed blocking the entry. Dumbledore lifted his wand and summoned all his magical power and roared in his most powerful tone

„Inferio litios maximus" Grand red flames lept from his wand and fell upon the undead, dancing from one to another and burning their already crippled figures. However they kept moving ignoring the flames, only to be turned to useless ashes. Dumbledore stood there with both hands on his wand, sweating from the heat of the fire as he felt his magic draining from his body. However he held on until all the corpses were burned to oblivion. He walked a few feet until he collapsed. He then felt a voice whisper in his head

_Use your dark magic Albus, or you will die._

Dumbledore lay there and then he drew strength from a new source a darker powere that he had tried to keep hidden for many years, and using this power he disapeared with a fierce explosion that ripped away the remains of the small cottage next to him.

1212121212121212121212

Harry Potter stood in a dark cell staring down at the unconcious form of Hermione Granger. He then kneeled down and put his index finger on her temple and said in a quite voice the unlike usual held a little bit of emotion, something like sorrow, regret, love.

„Legimens."


	7. The trial

Harry found himself in a dark circular room in the center of wich was a man sitting chained to a rickety chair. The man in the chair had a healthy looking face and jet black messy hair wich was hiding his lightning bolt scar. He was the younger Harry Potter. This was the trial that ruined his life. Harry had relieved this moment in his dreams and mind hundreds no thousands of times. Yet he coud not tear his eyes of the seen that met him. The rows of benches were filled to exploding point with wide-eyed people, and on the podium stood cornelius fudge, his eyes bulging and burning with anger and disgust.

„ Are you Harry James Potter." Boomed fudge.

"Yes" replied Harry in a whisper that seemed to echoe in the chamber.

„ You have been brought here under the charges of treason, murder, and the performance of REASNOBLY BANNED SPELLS AND RITUALS!!!!" Fudge yelled the last few word, polished with spit flying out of his mouth. „ Do you admit that you are guilty."

Harry remembered trying to speak, but had found himself strangely unabled. The real Harry looked at Dumbledore. He had his hands under the table and was staring at the memory Harry so hard that it was amazing the Harry didn't have a hole burnt through him.

„Nothing, well thats too bad," Fudge then looked around at the audience and said in a mocking voice that made both Harrys blood boil. „I was expecting some bullshit story, maybe you-know-who had come back from the dead again and is framing him." The crowd laughed at Harry and threw him insults. From the crowd stood up Arthur Weasley.

„You disgust me Harry. I can't believe I once called you a son, you deserve to die," Mr.Weasley snarled and spit right into Harrys face. The crowd then laughed once again and started once again the insults worse then before, and they included throwing some summoned items at him.

The real Harry watched this Happen without emotion until he heard a sob behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Hermione. She was sitting with her head between her knes in the center of the crowd. The only one not insulting his pathetic form.

„Why, Why did he do this. Oh, Harry I loved you why." Harry heard as he walked closer. He stopped as he heard the last words.

She loved him. But did she still.

121212121212121

Draco Malfoy walked through the many halls of Potter Manor. He had and angry look to him. Why hadn't his father told him it was Harry bloody Potter. He couldn't belive he was serving Potter of all people. He then hit someone as they walked out of what looked like a hidden corridor behind a tapestry.

„ Watch were you are fuckin' going." Draco said as he got up but found that he was being restrained by what looked like invisible bound.

„ I've been meaning to talk to you too draco."

Malfoy froze and looked up staight into the fuming face of Harry.

_Shit_


	8. 2 missions of dark importance

Yells echoed throughout Potter Manor. They stopped for a few seconds only to start again. The followers of lord Potter started to tremble fearing for themselves as the yells increased tricefold. They all knew what was happening although Lord Potter had told no-one, they had seen him dragging a pale and scared Draco Malfoy into one of the torture halls, his face a mask of fury they had never seen before. Dave Cromwell, one of Harrys most valuable Outer Circle commanders was sitting at a table with some fellow ShadowEaters. He had Dark red hair har that was messy and stood in all directions, untameble like Lord Potters used to be. He had piercing blue eyes, so cold that they could break a grown man with their unblinking gaze. He was the only man at the table who wasn't wearing a hood, and in his hand he held a bottle of whiskey while all the others simply had bear.

„ Looks like Malfoy gettin' quite a beatin'" Dave said in his gruff voice, looking up at the cieling as dust fell from it and the screams continued, getting slightly quieter.

„ Anyone who displeases Lord Potter should exepct as much," Said one of the hooded shadow eaters in a silky smooth voice that could put anyone under his control except those who knew what to expect.

„ I wonder what Malfoy did to piss The Lord off so much, I've only been here a month, but I doubt Lord Potter gets angry easily." Another shadow spoke.

Dave was quite for a minute before he spoke, „ The Lord is the most calm person I ever met, and not in a good way, I saw him watch... Well lets say I have never saw any emotion from him before, So whatever Malfoy has done must be really serious, no fuckin' way that The Lord is just in a mood for torture." They all got up as the door banged open and in walked in a man whose cloak and hood seemed to be the very essence of shadow. The lights immediatly dimmed and the shadows seemed to immediatly cling to the man. They knew who this man was,

Sirius Black

„Gentlemen, hows your utterly and fucking boring day going?" Sirius exclamed in a cheerful voice as he pulled down his hood, revealing his features. He then said in a more serious voice.

„ Cromwell, Lord Potter wants to see you right away, Your services are needed in blackwall."

121212121212121212

Lucius Malfoy stood in the center of the Potter Manor grand hall, waiting for Harry, a dark mist then crawled from the shadow and settled itself on Potters throne and morphed into Harry Potter himself, Lucius didn't seem surprised as he had seen this already several times before.

„ Lucius," Harry said in that evil cold voice of his, „how pleasant for you to join us."

„Us?" Lucius replied, thinking they were alone. Then he saw him, standing there, in the shadows right behind the throne. The bulking figure was unmistakable, It was Slytherin, he had been named the Dark Lords right hand man.

„ You are needed Lucius down in London to persuade, the minister to our motives, Salazar will escort you and help you with the, persuation," Lord Potter said. Just as he finished the great doors burst open and Dave Cromwell came in, his red cloak flying in the air behind him, he stood before the Dark Lord and bowed.

Harry looked at Lucius and growled, „ Go Lucius, the faster the better."

Lucius spun on his heal and left, Slytherin following in his wake.

Potter, seemed to be looking the other way, and spent his time as if contemplating something, then said as if to thin air, „ Cromwell, I want you to go to Blackwall, clean it out, and prepare it, I will be taking residence there soon, I want everyone currently there brought up to shape, and kill anyone in the area who seems... suspicious, i want to display that I am not to be trifled with, understood."

„ Yes my Lord, it will be dealt with."


	9. Please review

PLEASE REVIEW

I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN MY STORY, I HAVE HAD FAMILY PROBLEMS AND MOVING AND PERSONAL, BUT NOW IM SETTLING DOWN SO... ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY AND PLEASE REVIEW


	10. authors notice

DUE TO REVIEWS STATING THAT MY STORY SUCKS I AM PLANING ON ABANDONING IT,

IF ANYONE THINKS I SHOULD CONTINUE THEN PLEASE SAY OTHERWISE BY REVIEWING POSITEVLY, THANK YOU


	11. THREE YEARS LATER

THREE YEARS LATER

A village stood at the base of a larg hill. The village wasnt large. It consisted of about 60 or so stone houses and one large town hall. Yet, the town itself wasnt the most interesting place thing. On top of the large hill was a gigantic Mansion. It was six stories high. And it covered probably 4 acres of the 20 acre land. This mansion was known as Blackwall due to the 6 meter high black wall that surrounded the territory. The village had also taken up the name. In Blackwall at the moment resided Harry Potter and Lady Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter had married Hermione Granger a year after his campaign had started. No-one knew how it had happened, but it was a large turning point in the world. Harry Potter had become more ruthless in the battle as Hermione took care of the smaller details. No-longer did prisoners require his attention and medical facilities needed his approval. It made his life easier.

However the war was on a whole new level. England was now desttroyed. Only those few places that lord potter lived were preserved. The battle had gone out to other european countries. Muggles had learned of magic. It was now a four sided war. There were those who loved only pureblood and killed muggles and muggle-lovers. There were the mugges who killed wizards and thse on their side. And then there was Lord Potters side and Dumbledore. Both who accepted muggles. It was WWIII.

121212121212121

Draco crept down a dark alley. Dressed in a dark cloaked and hooded. He was as silent as he could be. It was impossible to hear him or see him. He countinued melting in with the shadows and going down the alley until he came to a door. He entered the door and entered the back of a shop.

Jaco D'aur stood infront of his counter waiting for a customer to come in. He ran a blade shop in France, on the outside. In truth he supplied weapons to Dumbledore and his men, he also had many other customers who supported Dumbledore and he also transferred info from one point to another as he ran many shops across europe. He was a rich man. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and then a sharp peircing pain in between his shoulder blades and a voice in his ear.

„ Regards from Lord Potter, your new replacement is here." Jaco then fell to the floor. Behind him standing Draco Malfoy. When Jaco hit the floor a parchment rolled out of his pocket. Draco bent down and picked it up. He looked a it. It was some kind of code

aerdAWas2 WJSUdenS3 huuehjAQWy2 hduuejAWas1

Draco pocketed it and then raise his wand, He threw a couple spells around wreakíng havoc in the place. He then heaved the now dead body upon his should and disapparated.


	12. The amulets code

„ Oh yes, fuck me, harder harder harder," Hermiones yelled filled the air of the bedroom. „ Yes Harry fuck me, oh."

„ Yeh you like that Herm, yeah," groaned Harry, Hermiones yells growing louder with every thrust he made, Harry groaning. And then with a loud yell he made one final thrust as he came in her.

121212121212

Remus Lupin sat at a large desk in his office, or you could say his personal library due to all the books that surounded him. He sighed as he sat back in his chair. It was impossible. He had been researching for so long yet all he could find are references so small they amounted to nothing. He was really getting frustrated. Why did he have to do this. Just then the doors burst open and in strode Lucius Malfoy. He stopped at Remuses desk. He drew his hand out of his cloak and threw a piece of parchment on his desk. There was some kind of code on it.

„ Remus I would appreciate if you would break this code, my son had discovered it, while on one of his... missions," Lucius said.

Remus glanced up from his work and took the small scroll, opened it and put it upon his desk, and opened it. As his eyes read he lifted his arm and grabbed a book, not once glancing up. He opened it to what seemed a random page and started reading. His eyes darting from the book to the scroll, every second growing wider. He then closed them and sighed.

„ May I enquire as to where your son had aquired this... code?" Lupin whispered.

„ As I said Lupin, a mission."

„ It is important that I know how he got it, it is no light weight information, please Lucius, this can mean alote in the war effort."

„ It is going against our lords wishes," Lucius said, and it was evident he did not want to go against them judging by the barely visible glint of fear in his grey eyes.

„ And it is my orders to do whatever is neccesary to find information on in item wich the lord has ordered me to find, and this goes under the category," Remus lifted the scroll to prove his point, „ Now tell me where your son has found this.

Lucius seemed to hesitate before he said „ France, where in France I do not know," he spun on his heel and quickly left the room.

12121212121212

Harry was putting on his robes while standing in front of a large window, gazing at the beautiful sunrise. He was buttoning his buttons when he sensed remus out side his doors, he waved his hand and they opened.

„ Harry, good morning, I have something to show you." Remus said while he aproached Harry.

„ What is it Remus, and it better be good. I'm in a good mood, I dont want it ruined," Harry all but sang. Remus glanced at him and smiled, Hermione had just came back from Berlin after three months there, he had a pretty good idea why Harry was in a good mood.

„ I found it, the codes to where she is, all I need is the amulet and I'll be able to calculate the location." Remus said. Harry finally tore his eyes away from the sunset and into Remuses eyes, his smile gone, a calculating gleam in his eyes. All of a sudden arms seemed to snake their way around his waist from behind.

„ The amulet is under guard at the ministry Remus, you have my permission to go get it," Hermione spoke as her head popped up from behind Harry.

„ Very well Lady Granger" Remus said in a strict tone as he dramticly bowed. Hermiony playfully slapped Remus on the arm and spoke as she laughed „ stop it Remus, you know you dont have to do that in private."

Lupin just smiled as he got up and said farewells and went on his way to the ministry. Harry sighed and walked up to Hermione and planted a strong kiss on her smooth lips. „ I have to go, Hogwarts is calling," He whispered in her ear, and then disapeared. Leaving Hermione holding thin air. Hermione deeply exhaled and frowned as she hung her head, a tear sliding down her cheeck, she walked up to the window and looked at the remaining dregs of the sunrise. She closed her eyes as she remembered when she met him for the first time since Azkaban.


	13. The smiling man

FLASHBACK

Hermione groaned, she was tired, and every bone in her body ached, she sat up, her eyes roaming around her... room.

She was lying on a rather comfortable bed, however it was a small room, but it was better than a cell. However she coudnt exactly remeber what happened. She had screamed the killing curse and then, then she was taken, by... by someone and... she didnt remember.

"I see your awake Hermione." A smooth silky voice said from the far left corner. It was shadowy, but she could still see that no-on was there. The shadows then took a form. A hooded black figure. He moved closer to her and Hermione scooted into the corner. The man then stopped, realizing she was afraid. He pulled back his hood, it was Harry Potter. Hermiones hand flew to her heart.

„ Harry," she gasped.

„ Hermione, dont be scared, I wont hurt you." Harry said, yet his eyes held no emotion.

„How can I trust you Harry, after... af-after what you d-did?" Hermione whispered as her tears threatened to fall. Harry stood and walked up to her, and stared her into her eyes. He wanted to comfort her and wipe away her now spilling tears. Insted he held the gaze until she looked away from his steely eyes and he then sighed as he spoke.

„ You believe me to be guilty don't you." It wasn't a question. „ I loved you Hermione," he declared. At this she lifted her eyes and saw, for a fraction of a second an emotion slip across his cold emerald eyes, he still loved her.

„ I loved you too Harry," she confessed, „ But what you did... why? Why Harry!! Why are you doing this. Why are you doing this to Dumbledore, it was enough, your betr-„ She interupted when Harry's voice filled the air, anger etched into his every word, his eyes filled with a blinding rage.

„ Dumbledore, you talk of Dumbledore as if he is a god, tell me Mione, do you believe in a god who rules by deception, do you believe in a god that tells you lies, do you believe in a god that makes you bow!!" Harry screamed, and then he added in a dangerous whisper, „ Or do you believe in me."

Hermione felt a mysterious force starting to close her windpipe. She started gasping for air and clawing at her throat. „ Harry" she wheezed out. Harry, realizing what was happening widened his eyes and released Hermione from his grasp. As Hermiones breath started to even out she looked up and to her great surprise she found Harry looking at her, a tear sliding down his cheek. His eyes downcast. For those two seconds he looked like the old Harry, and Hermione felt pity for the wretched creature before her. So twisted in his own hate he lost his purpose, his wish, his dream. Hermione stood and walked up to Harry. In the second it took for her to get up Harry morphed back into the insensitive man that he was earlier.

„ Harry, im sorry but its Hard to believe you," Hermione said under her breath as she wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb. What she thought was going to be smooth skin was just the opposite. His cheek was rough and it felt as if there were scars. She slowly drew her hand away only to see unnatural silky skin wothout a scratch. Harry looked at her slowly exhaled with sadness once again in his eyes as he put his hands on her slender shoulders. It then looked like his face was evaporating. Mist flowed off his features and onto the floor. The evil fearsome and ungraceful visage before her made her stumble back and sink onto her bed. Harry face resembled a badly put together jig-saw puzzle. There were X's and O's on his face as if someone decided to play a game on his face. His lip had a scar that looked like he had a permanet snarl and of the sides of his mouth of long thin lines that curved upward giving him a twisted snarling smile.

„ Like what you see," Harry snarled as he turned around and stormed away.

„ Harry," Hermione cried, „ Who did that."

„ It was moody who put the smile on my face, and some aurors felt like playing tic-tac toe," Harry hissed. And with that he left.

PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS, (NO FLAMERS) THE FASTER THE UPDATE.


End file.
